footballfandomcom-20200223-history
David Silva
| cityofbirth = Arguineguín | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder, Winger | currentclub = Manchester City | clubnumber = 21 | youthyears = 1995-2000 2000-2003 | youthclubs = UD San Fernando Valencia | years = 2003–2004 2004–2010 2004–2005 2005–2006 2010–2020 | clubs = Valenica B Valencia → Eibar (loan) → Celta de Vigo (loan) Manchester City | caps(goals) = 14 (1) 119 (10) 35 (4) 34 (2) 297 (57) | nationalyears = 2001-2002 2002-2003 2004-2005 2005 2004-2006 2006–2018 | nationalteam = Spain U16 Spain U17 Spain U19 Spain U20 Spain U21 Spain | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (2) 20 (5) 14 (5) 5 (4) 9 (7) 125 (35) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} David Josué Jiménez Silva (born 8 January 1986) is a Spanish footballer who plays for Manchester City and the Spanish national team. Silva plays mainly as an attacking midfielder but has also played as a winger or a second striker on some occasions. A Spanish international since the age of 20, he was an integral member of the squads that won three consecutive international tournaments — UEFA Euro 2008, 2010 FIFA World Cup, and UEFA Euro 2012 — the first time a European team has achieved such a feat. Silva spent six years of his professional career with Valencia CF, appearing in more than 150 games and winning one Copa del Rey in 2008, before moving in the summer of 2010 to Manchester City. His passing ability and possession-retaining qualities have earned him the nickname "Merlin" from his teammates. Since joining City, Silva has appeared in over 100 games in three seasons, winning the FA Cup and Premier League. On 26 June 2019, Silva announced that he would leave Manchester City at the end of the 2019–20 season. Honours Clubs ;Valencia * Copa del Rey: 2007–08 ;Manchester City * Premier League: 2011–12, 2013–14 * FA Cup: 2010–11 * Football League Cup: 2013–14 * FA Community Shield: 2012 International ;Spain * FIFA World Cup: 2010 * UEFA European Football Championship: 2008, 2012 * FIFA Confederations Cup Runner up: 2013; Third Place: 2009 * UEFA European Under-19 Championship: 2004 * FIFA U-17 World Championship Runner-up: 2003 Individual * Pedro Zaballa Award: 2005 * Premier League Player of the Month: September 2011 * PFA Premier League Team of the Year: 2011–12 * UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament: 2012 * Etihad Players' Player of the Year: 2011–12 * Etihad Player of the Month: October/November/December 2010, September 2011, March/December 2014 Decorations * Medalla de Oro de Canarias: 2010 * Gold Medal of the Royal Order of Sporting Merit: 2011 External links * *Elitefootball profile *BDFutbol profile *National team data *Manchester City F.C. Profile *Premier League profile * * * *ESPN stats *Silva at Goal.com Category:1986 births Category:Spanish players Category:Players Category:Valencia CF Mestalla players Category:Valencia CF players Category:SD Eibar players Category:Celta de Vigo players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Living people Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players